


How He Copes

by queensimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Big Sister Bobbi, imaginary jemma, jemma imaginary, post 3x08, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x08<br/>Bobbi finds Fitz talking to himself again. He tells her something Simmons doesn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How He Copes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoy, follow me on Tumblr!  
> undercovermarvelgeek

Most of the base was silent and everyone had gone to bed. After the discover of Hydra, the group avoided a long discussion by just calling it a night. Everyone except for Bobbi of course. Ever since May came back, Bobbi spent an extra hour or so in training. While her test said she was ready for combat, Bobbi still felt otherwise. Walking through the halls and back to her room Bobbi stopped when she saw Fitz pacing back and forth in the lab, walking in circles. Was he talking to someone?

"Fitz?" Bobbi said questionably. Immediately Fitz turned around and blushed red. He thought everyone had gone to bed.

_Of course Bobbi is still wandering the base_

"Is someone here?" She asked walking into the lab. Bobbi sat her Gatorade bottle down on a chemistry table and walked over to Fitz, who continued pacing. "Fitz" she called out again quietly. He mumbled something, nodded his head and put a hand on his opposite shoulder before turning around and facing Bobbi. Bobbi's eyebrows furrowed and her head slightly tilted before attempting to figure out what he was doing.

She slowly walked over to a desk and sat down in a swivel chair. Bobbi analyzed the unusually messy desk. Pencils and paper clips were scattered all over the place and there were books and agendas open all over the floor. She glanced back at Fitz and motioned for him to sit in the chair right across from her.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked concerned. Fitz swallowed hard and put his hands in his eyes. He took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair.

"Nobody" he denied. Bobbi looked skeptical.

 _Just tell her Fitz_    

"Jemma"  Fitz responded. He looked up as Bobbi's expression went from worried to confused. She attempted to glance around the room without Fitz noticing, but failed.

"Look, I-I know what you're thinking" He stuttered. Fitz was about to say something but he couldn't find the words. The way Bobbi was looking at him made Fitz feel, helpless. Like he was different all over again. But Fitz also felt Bobbi's burning eyes staring at him. Fitz sighed again and swallowed. 

"Me and Simmons k-kissed and I don't know, how she feels about it" . Bobbi moved closer to Fitz and put a hand on his knee. Fitz felt damaged all over again, he was tired of special treatment from his friends but didn't push Bobbi's hand away, he knew she only meant well and even though he would never admit it, her hand was in a way, comforting? 

"Love is a strange thing Fitz" she said, remembering how she married Hunter, of all people. "You either talk about it for hours or it renders you silent. But do you know how you feel about her?" Bobbi inquired. 

_You love her Fitz, just say it_

Fitz shook his head no. She knew the engineer was lying but didn't press his feelings. She was still concerned with who he was talking to. It was silent for a long moment until Fitz surprisingly broke the ice.

"It's how I cope" he blurted out. " Since Ward, Jemma's always been there for me, e-even when she's not". 

"Like an imaginary Jemma?" Bobbi choked. Fitz looked into her eyes and nodded. "She was, is very supportive" he said. Bobbi didn't know how to respond, she wasn't a psychologist, barley a scientist. The closest she could relate was picturing how her wedding would be when she was five. (Needless to say, it was nothing how she imagined)

Bobbi sighed and looked around, Fitz had once again buried his hands in his eyes regretting telling her . But at the same time, Fitz felt relief that he finally told someone. Keeping his secret drove him insane, but he rather be insane than let anyone else feel like he shouldn't be in the field anymore. To be quite honest, being in the field made him feel human again. It always gave him a chance to prove to the director that he was doing better. 

"Fitz, I think we need to sleep on it. It's been a long day and pondering around at 12 in the morning isn't healthy" she suggested. Fitz nodded.

"Yea, yea your right. I'll come to my bunk in a minute, just give me a sec" He agreed. Bobbi nodded and stood up. While she was still worried for Fitz, she knew this was his way of coping.

"Goodnight Fitz" she sighed and walked out of the lab. Fitz exhaled a deep breath. He knew Bobbi was right, she always is. And he desperately wanted to take her advice and try not to dwell on it for a while but he just couldn't, they  _ **kissed.**  _He couldn't undo that, in his own way, Fitz finally confessed his feelings clear enough for her to understand. Angrily, Fitz sighed and kicked the chair over and began walking out of the lab. 

_It's okay Fitz, you fell in love with your best friend, there's nothing wrong with that_

Fitz put his hand on his shoulder, turned to the side and smiled.

"Yea, I suppose you're right" He said and watched as his old friend vanished.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wrote this in 30 minutes before I had to do important things so it wasn't as long as I would have liked but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
